This invention pertains to insulating devices intended for carrying cans or bottles of a beverage to keep the beverage either hot or cold.
Many devices have been used to carry beverages and to keep that beverage at or near a certain temperature. Vacuum bottles are an example of such a device which requires a decanting of the beverage into the container.
With the advent of standard sized cans or bottles, the use of jacket type devices adapted to surround the container has become more popular. Usually such device are made of a foamed insulation material and may cover only the bottom part of a can or bottle to insulate the container from the warmth of the hand of the person holding the container. Full jackets to enclose the can or bottle completely have been proposed, but nearly all of them are divided on an axial plane and use a hinge mechanism to hold two halves together.
By the present invention a jacket-type insulation device is provided. The jacket is divided circumferentially and uses an elastic cord fixed to both parts of the divided jacket to hold the parts together so that one part will not be mislaid, lost or forgotten.